Kryptonite
by Thayet D'Ragon
Summary: Inuyasha thinks while watching the moon.... A songfic that caught me unawares.... ((tags fixed-sorry!!))


"Kryptonite"   
An Inuyasha SongFic   
by Thayet D'Ragon   
  
Inuyasha wandered through the forest, carefully skirting the BoneEater's well. Kagome was once again hiding in her own time, shirking her duties here.   
  
[I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind   
I left my body lyin' somewhere in the sands of time]]   
  
Inuyasha scruffled his feet along the dry forest floor. /Stupid human. Why's she always gotta' go back anyway?/ He know she returned often for supplies and 'homework', and once in awhile, school. /Doesn't mean I have to like it. She should be here searchin' for the shards of the Shinkon no Tama.../   
/...with me.../ he always had to keep himself from adding.   
  
[But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon   
I feel there's nothin' left to do... yeah]   
  
In the growing dusk Inuyasha took to the trees, alert for any minor youkai that might be prowling about. It wouldn't do from him to be bothered by anything else than his own thoughts for now...   
He pulled himself up to the higher branches, looking out across most of the forest. The New Moon was only a few evenings away, and the moon tonight was only a mere sliver.   
  
[I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon   
After all our moon had to be somethin' to do with you]   
  
Already he was making his plans for that night, expecting to be nowhere near his companions... if he could help it.   
/Wonder if Kagome will be back in time.../   
Inuyasha snarted at his own thoughts. /Stupid girl, why'd she have to find out anyhow? At least she can keep a secret,/ he admitted grudgingly. /Hasn't told anyone yet.../ His eyes drifted back to the moon, and thoughts of the night she first found out...   
  
[I really don't mind what happens now and then   
As long as you'll be my friend at the end]   
  
Once she'd found that out, it seemed as if she was determined to discover all of his secrets. One by one, she was finding them out. /As if she doesn't trust me.../   
Inuyasha placed a hand over his chest, as if daring his heart to ache again. /Hn. I don't need no stupid girl followin' me around all the time. My secrets ain't no business of hers.../   
  
[If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well will you be there a'holdin' my hand]   
  
As much as he hated to admit it, he'd grown kinda... attached to the human.   
/But will she stick around?/ It'd been an inner debate for a while now - was she staying to honestly return the full Shinkon no Tama to him, or for reasons of her own? /Sure... she *said* she'd give it back... but it's been a while since we've 'discussed' it. Will she still? Even knowing I plan to use it's power to become a full youkai?/   
/But... what if she wishes me... human...?/   
  
[I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman mind   
Kryptonite...]   
  
Inuyasha slumped against his tree, annoyed at his own mood. /I haven't even considered this since Kikyo.../   
Memories of the once-beautiful miko echoed through his mind, bringing back the sharp sense of betrayal he'd held since she'd pinned him to the god-tree. /I made the human mistake of 'loving' Kikyo, and even that betrayed me. So why would Kagome be any different..?/   
  
[You call me strong, you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep   
You took for granted all the times I never let you down]   
  
Inuyasha sighed. /Stupid girl, making me think stupid thoughts./ He knew it was irrational to blame her for that, but he really didn't care. /It's not like I care what she thinks... really./ He yawned and watched as full darkness settled through the forest. /It's a good thing I came alone, or I'd be babysittin' all the humans back by now./ He grinned a predatory grin at the full-bloodied youkai howls sounding in the dark woods. /Kagome would'a forced me to take her back by now.../   
He sat up as he suddenly realized why his thoughts had been drifting so steadily towards her...   
"Kagome!"   
  
[You stumbled in and bumped your head if not for me then you'd be dead   
I picked you up and set you back on solid ground]   
  
The frail human stood at the edge of the small glade he was resting in, looking even smaller than ever in the darkness, her arms wrapped tightly around her body.   
Inuyasha mentally cursed himself for not noticing her sooner. /Stupid! She could'a been in danger and you'd never've made it! What the hell is she doin' out here anyway! Kaede would never let her out here alone! Not without me to protect her!!/   
Kagome looked up with a smile when Inuyasha jumped down to land beside her.   
"Inuyasha, I was looking for you."   
"Feh, I can see that. *Why* are you looking for me? Kagome, you've been told before not to wander around in the dark woods at night without protection." As if to emphasize his point, he effortlessly pinned a small attacking youkai to the ground with the Tessusiga.   
Kagome rolled her eyes back, not bothering to flinch as he shook blood from his blade. "But you're right here."   
  
[If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well will you be there a'holdin' my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman mind   
Kryptonite]   
  
Inuyasha scowled at her. "That's not the point."   
Kagome frowned. "But that's what you're always saying, right? You're always here to protect me, so I don't have to worry about anything. So what's the big deal?"   
"..."   
Kagome gave him a small smirk. "See? And I found you just fine, so nothing happened. Don't worry so much."   
Inuyasha snorted and started back towards the village. "Feh. Why should I worry about some human?"   
"'Cause I'm the one who can find your shards? 'Cause I'm your jewel hunter, and you wouldn't let me die until you've got your full Shinkon no Tama back?"   
  
[If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman]   
  
"Hn. Honto?" He made sure to *not* sound like he cared about her answer...   
  
[If I'm alive and well will you be there a holdin' my hand]   
  
He could feel her moving her gaze to the ground behind him; almost wishing for the words before she said them.   
"...No..."   
  
[I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman mind]   
  
He stepped up his pace within sight of the village and her friends, knowing she would be safe. He paused for just a moment, speaking just loud enough for her to hear.   
"Just don't tell anyone else."   
He ran before she could look up.   
  
[Kryptonite....] 


End file.
